


【pokemon（2019新无印）】Mission

by alrila



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, 丹帝/小智
Kudos: 10





	【pokemon（2019新无印）】Mission

Mission

喷火龙轻哼一声，从口腔喷出的细微气流吓跑了《伽勒尔太阳》的特派记者风妖精。

它没有发挥不好对付的对战实力纠缠到底，大概是因为终于想起采访对象虽然龙模龙样，其实没有龙属性。

风妖精气呼呼地飘走了。不必踏冰人偶提醒，喷火龙也能猜到，伽勒尔地区宝可梦间最受欢迎的流行刊物肯定会在下一期挟怨报复，推出【震惊！异色暴鲤龙对闪电拳配招口吐芬芳】、【蓄水又避雷，有志对战的你不可不知的内幕】之类扭曲事实的报导。

喷火龙瞥了蟾蜍王一眼，后者冒着冷汗，正专注阅读本期《伽勒尔太阳》【传说中的画皮木木枭】版面，神情既忐忑又担心。

……这份不接受采访就回敬负面八卦的破刊物能生存至今，就靠创意无限吧？怎么不掰个【会蝶泳的卡比兽】更有话题性？

不对，重点是――身为冠军的宝可梦，逆属性根本不构成害怕的理由！

我们的训练家丹帝是世界第一的冠军！老子从破壳开始跟着他四处征战！我们这么强很正常！

包含蟾蜍王在内，所有伙伴对上述发言均报以肯定的目光甚至欢呼叫好――难得不必待在精灵球内备战，在场没有一只宝可梦想把宝贵的假日浪费在喷哥的怒火中烧下。

喷火龙趾高气昂地飞离冠军办公室。虽然察觉到伙伴们的敷衍以对，但比起气愤，它宁可把精力运用在更重要的任务上。

ＸＸＸＸＸＸ

拜托你了，喷火龙。

接收到金色眼瞳中无声的请托，喷火龙蓦地收起翅膀，重重向前踏了一步，接着是相同力道的第二步、第三步……吸气声和小声惊叫此起彼落，喷火龙一面移动一面加大尾巴晃动的幅度，促使包围溃散。当然，尾巴末端的火焰始终没有碰触到任何人事物。

在建筑密集的商业区内无法展现自豪的飞行技术，喷火龙仍凭借与高大身躯颇不相衬的敏捷步伐（＆尾焰）迅速突围。比起替粉丝签名更喜爱对战的冠军从身后跑至身侧，那张脸上的笑容和自蛋破壳那刻所见几乎一模一样，仅岁月流逝为其带来些许变化。

……搞不好是老子变得更多。

喷火龙停下脚步，辨识青铜路标长年被风雨洗刷因而有些模糊的字迹。

会面地点在北边……可以从下一条巷子抄近路。

强大的训练家能培育出强大的宝可梦；至于在自家庭院也有迷失方向困扰的顶级路痴，则促使自幼形影不离的对战好伙伴学会判读城镇里随处可见的人造路标和地图。从一个地方前往另一个地方，无须仰赖直觉、技能或飞翔出租车。

喷火龙对此并不沮丧或失望。受限于自然法则，喷火龙明白自己永远学不会水枪（小火龙时期它曾经渴望不已的招式），引以为豪的训练家无法独立行走也是相同层级的既定事实，如此而已。

凭借眼角余光，喷火龙毫不意外地瞥见『从不迷惘，只会迷路』的伽勒尔最强者，从视线和步伐都第N次偏向完全相反的方向。

那是视野开阔的城市瞭望台。向下望去，宽阔大道向远方笔直延伸，道路两旁商家林立，宝可梦中心、时装店和美发沙龙之外，当然也存在供游人休憩享用茶点的场所。

……骤下结论和依属性判断对手配招一样危险。喷火龙想。

还有，除了迷惘，犹豫也一样不适合冠军。

「嘎吼！」

喷火龙转过身，又一次抢先走在前方，肩负起领路任务。

训练家仅顿住了半秒，跟上来的步伐和它预料中一样轻快。

喷火龙从瞭望台旁唯一一条石阶走下，沿着大道向前走了1分钟左右，以蔷薇花园著称的人气甜点店映入眼帘，将人领入户外用餐区后即可宣告任务完成――如果这是【宝可帮帮忙】的委托工作，大概连一星等级的经验值也拿不到吧。正因如此，它的训练家才能毫无障碍地经过三三两两占据洁白桌椅的人类顾客，径自走向庭院角落。

快龙→人类少年→皮卡丘在盛开花丛前形成了体型由大而小的抱抱套娃组合，醒目程度堪比光柱直冲天际的野生极巨化宝可梦巢穴。

「好多花啊，对吧？」

「皮卡！」

「嘎唔！」

「漂亮吗？但是城市里的花不可以随便摘，研究所的花也是，小春说OK才能摘！」

「――你喜欢花吗？」

「嗯！如果可以吃的话就更喜……丹帝先生？！还有喷火龙？！」

少年脸上的惊喜如花朵灿烂绽放。

这光景对丹帝而言意外眩目；但在喷火龙眼中，还不足以让它忽略那只实力超强的皮卡丘一瞬间『又来了』的微妙神情。

ＸＸＸＸＸＸ

哈克龙进化成快龙后，为什么长出双手？

小智说，一定是为了帮助人！

喷火龙沉默了几秒钟，将这段时间用于专心感受右肩上过于扎实的重量。

那么，你为什么……

让许多人类捧颊惊呼『好可爱』、『真想揉』的皮卡丘双手环胸。对于做出以上动作导致下臂外侧毫无空隙地接触到Q弹腹肉，皮卡丘表现得非常淡定。

你对小智的力量一无所知。

……？？

喷火龙问号＆问号。第一个偏向质疑，显然眼前的这只快龙更满足于用长出的双手紧抱所有友善的人类和宝可梦；至于第二个……

喷火龙选择放弃进一步追问。吹嘘自己的人类伙伴，是绝大多数宝可梦不占格子的共通技能。至少从微仰着脸和自己的训练家谈话的少年身上，喷火龙也感受到阳光般耀眼温暖的活力，确实很不可思议。

「……就是这样，因为研究所设备故障需要修理，小豪就回家了；樱木博士说，我可以利用这段时间来宫门市报名参加世界锦标赛，没想到会遇到丹帝先生和喷火龙！」

世界锦标赛是个让宝可梦和训练家都热血沸腾的关键词。正巧皮卡丘从肩膀转移阵地到空出双手的快龙怀里，如释重负的喷火龙得以将注意力转回丹帝和少年的谈话上。

「很好，我等着你来挑战。」

「是！！」

「……小智，你是不是忘了什么东西？」

少年一愣，随即迅速自我检视，却始终没发现问题所在。丹帝与知道正确答案的喷火龙心有灵犀，同时看向一旁的皮卡丘＋快龙作为提示。

少年从一脸无奈的皮卡丘转向没跟上话题的快龙，当回到丹帝身上时，眼底的困惑突然一扫而空。

「我知道了！丹帝先生，请你坐下可以吗？」

――这孩子要郑重道歉？

喷火龙这样想，它的训练家也有同感。

然后少年张开双臂，给了依言缩短两人身高差距的丹帝一个大方的拥抱。

快乐嘟囔着『斗篷软绵绵的摸起来真舒服』，少年自自然然地回到原位置；他数秒钟前拥抱的对象稍稍侧过脸，彷佛不太愿意面对现况。

喷火龙回过神，并保持安静和静止状态。它不打算采取任何动作，如同丹帝正拚命调整呼吸保持冠军风度，不让少年注意到自己已经疯狂抖成波浪线的嘴唇。

「……我送给你的极巨腕带，在伽勒尔比赛时记得戴上。」

……

……

少年发出震撼一旁桌上空杯碟的惊叫。

「咦――？！」

以终于抑制不住的爽朗笑声为背景音乐，少年的脸瞬间爆红。

「腕带、腕带在背包里！因为皮卡丘和快龙都跟丹帝先生抱抱打招呼，因为丹帝先生盯着皮卡丘和快龙，啊啊啊――所以我以为――」

「哈哈哈！了不起的一击。小智，你比想象的更能带给我惊喜。」

惊喜制造者哀鸣着一把抱紧跳进怀里的皮卡丘，原地将身体缩成精灵球形状；他的快龙不明所以，却也欢快地舞动翅膀，以荷包蛋的姿态覆盖上去。

……真是不忍直视。

喷火龙将自己那位不计形象在少年身旁蹲下的训练家抛在脑后，直接对上想制止噪音妨碍其他顾客，却因为发现大名鼎鼎的冠军在场而驻足不前的人类店主。它伸出不知放倒过多少强力宝可梦的右爪，轻轻敲了敲桌上的菜单。

店主瞠目结舌。如果拉近距离，或许能听见对方大脑以媲美『青草搅拌器』高速疯狂运转的声响。

「――是，这位小客人点过的特制司康和罗丝雷朵茶再上一份，冠军也要相同的茶点组合，马上就来。」

对于伽勒尔地区人气甜品店的优质服务，喷火龙颔首表示赞许。它看了看天色，决定稍后便自行回到精灵球内。

原定任务：带领冠军准时与被称为『会长』的人类碰面，聆听对方漫无边际地担忧甚至畏惧千年后可能降临此地的危机。

任务评定：失败。（因故中止）

理由：喷火龙认为它的训练家应将时间花费在更值得停留的人事物上。

END=

后记：好久没写文，但既然官方按头喂糖，我就吃这一对了……XD

于2020/2/24


End file.
